Vis !
by LucioL
Summary: Un jour, elle arrive, elle guette et surgit. Vous surprend. La vie.


_Bonjour !! LucioL est de retour ! Elle vous présente une nouvelle petite fan fiction ! __Contrairement à ma première : L'île du Feu, cette fois, les chapitres seront plus courts, non pas par manque d'idées, mais parce que cette forme sera peut-être plus adaptée à des publications plus régulières et plus rapprochées..._

_Cette fois, moins d'aventures... Cette fic ne se passe pas à la même époque que l'histoire actuelle de One Piece. J'ai voulu m'attarder sur le passé d'un de nos nakamas... Je n'en dis pas plus ! Je vous laisse des surprises !_

_Le titre de la fic a été choisi difficilement, finalement celui-ci : "Vis !" a été choisi par son côté "impact", "abrupte". J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de lire cette fic !_

_Merci à CelesT et R pour leurs conseils et leurs bonnes expériences dans l'écriture. Vraiment._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce petit mot d'auteur, car One Piece n'appartient qu'à _Eiichiro Oda_, l'illustre, le fabuleux, le génie.  
_

* * *

Chapitre **1

* * *

  
**

**L'**automne.

Saison marquant le déclin de la nature...

Cette nature qui s'éloigne et se tait, se cachant sous les feuilles jonchant le sol des forêts. Le calme serein arrive alors dans les villages, s'installe dans les chaumières des hommes...

Cette année pourtant, le froid et la neige arrivèrent plus tôt. Une fine couche blanche se révéla début novembre. Les valons du paysage se virent ensevelis sous un manteau de givre.

Cette nuit, les faibles reflets de la lune sublimèrent les gros flocons qui tombaient à torrent sur le village. Les habitations prirent de nouveaux aspects, et rapidement, les rares promeneurs s'y engouffrèrent, délaissant les ruelles austères.

Tout était calme. L'air marin du port venait chatouiller les murs givrés, les réchauffant quelque peu, ne réussissant finalement qu'à guider les derniers passants à travers le rideau blanc qui tombait depuis une heure. Dans le village, on entendait au loin le discret tintement d'une cloche, annonçant deux heures aux cadrans des horloges.

La nuit risquait d'être rude.

La pureté apparente traînait derrière elle un côté mystérieux, presque inquiétant, tout au long des maisons tranquilles. Le hululement d'un hibou vint accompagner le bruissement du vent, le temps qu'une vague se fracasse face à la digue de béton, puis le silence redevint maître des lieux. Le froid n'avait pas encore laissé sa marque sur la mer, et celle-ci se déchaînait, fuyant toutes les attaques glaciales de l'hiver.

Les forces de la nature continuaient de s'opposer dans une lutte interminable. C'est dans ce port qu'une frêle embarcation se frayait un chemin au centre des vagues turbulentes.

Un simple canot à l'allure banale, fait de bois et résistant tant bien que mal aux caprices de la mer. Alors qu'il parvenait aux rives protégées de la tourmente maritime, la coque se cogna brutalement contre une aspérité de la digue. La malheureuse embarcation déjà fragilisée commença à se fendre plus profondément dans la coque ; l'eau s'infiltra à grande lampée à travers l'anfractuosité.

La situation critique ne faisait plus douter sur le destin de l'embarcation et de ses passagers. Tout semblait perdu, quand soudain, une main assurée s'accrocha au mur érodé. Précédant le corps robuste d'un homme, elle dénichait les irrégularités de la paroi.

La silhouette sombre escaladait une nouvelle épreuve, mais rien ne semblait l'arrêter : ni les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre lui, ni la difficulté de trouver des prises sur le fronton gelé, ni le corps inanimé qu'il portait sur ses épaules.

Il ne prêtait guère attention aux habits glacés, collés à sa peau. Quand il put retrouver ses forces, il sentit l'espoir crépiter dans son corps. La vue de ce village, éclairé par quelques lampadaires, était ce qu'il attendait, une chaleur de réussite en quelque sorte…

Agenouillé, serrant dans ses bras son compagnon, il sourit.

L'instant fut de courte de durée… Les quelques secondes de joie s'étaient envolées quand il entendit le souffle saccadé puis le râle sourd de la personne qu'il soutenait. L'homme grimaça et serra un peu plus la silhouette avec une poigne qui se voulait rassurante.

Il se releva. Regarda autour de lui. Ignora les flocons qui lui tombaient sur le corps.

Son regard furtif, il cherchait.

Il trouva.

La pénultième maison, à gauche. Celle qui portait une enseigne avec une croix rouge. Celle qui serait la fin de ses tourments.

Un nouveau râle venait d'être émit par la personne qu'il portait. Un cri plus profond, empreint d'une souffrance qui atteignait son paroxysme.

Il courut, épuisant ses dernières ressources, oublia le froid, la neige, la fatigue, il ne pensa plus qu'à elle. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, qui se tenait dans ses bras, et qui pleurait de souffrance. Le nom du monde était-il Souffrance ? Souffrances. Celles qu'il partageait dorénavant avec son amour…

Il arriva devant la porte, frappa, cogna à s'en faire saigner les mains. Il voulu l'ouvrir, stupidement, la porte était close, comme il le craignait. Finalement, quelqu'un ouvrit rapidement après son arrivée.

Un homme d'âge mûr l'accueillit, les yeux cernés par le réveil forcé. Il regarda le visiteur nocturne, et n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre parole. Le nouveau venu s'était engouffré, accompagné par le froid, la neige et l'odeur de sel.

L'hôte de maison s'empressa de refermer l'entrée, et se rapprocha rapidement des deux individus qui lui quémandaient de l'aide. Aucune parole émise, seule l'émotion criait dans le cœur de l'homme qui observait sa compagne. L'éveillé se présenta médecin par l'assurance de ses gestes. Il prit délicatement la jeune femme et l'installa dans une pièce adjacente, sur un lit de patient. Il la découvrit des nombreux vêtements trempés qu'elle portait, la rassura par des paroles sûres et appropriées à ce genre de situation.

La dernière phrase s'adressa aussi bien à la jeune femme qu'à l'homme qui l'avait accompagné.

_Il faudra tous être courageux…

Elle réussit à adresser un sourire aux hommes qui la soutenaient puis elle grimaça de douleur. Sa respiration saccadée, elle vit le médecin éloigner son amant dans la pièce d'accueil et lui adresser un dernier réconfort.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Il ferma la porte de la pièce et revint vers elle, le visage serein et calme.

_Courage.

* * *

_Monsieur…

_Oui !

_Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant, tout c'est bien déroulé.

_...

Il rentra, ne pouvant cacher son empressement. Il s'approcha de sa compagne et l'embrassa fougueusement. Heureux.

_Mes félicitations, lui annonça le médecin. C'est un garçon !

L'homme regarda le petit être qui pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, chaudement emitouflé à l'intérieur d'une couverture. Les parents souriaient et pleuraient à la fois, croyant que cet instant appartenait au domaine des rêves… Ils avaient tant souffert auparavant… Cet événement était merveilleux.

Le nouveau papa regarda son fils.

Le nom du monde n'était pas forcément Souffrance…

Bonheur était parfait dorénavant.

Il embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme, lui caressa le visage, s'oublia dans sa longue chevelure qu'il savait magnifique. S'oublia dans ses yeux verts, s'oublia à pleurer, s'abandonna à sourire.

_Je t'aime…

_Je t'aime…

* * *

L'automne.

Cette année là, marqua le renouveau.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! Critiques, encouragements, joies, plaintes et pleurs sont acceptés dans les reviews._

_Sayonara !!_

_LucioL_


End file.
